


Reconcilliation (In Brief)

by daxion (jelasdax)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelasdax/pseuds/daxion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for "Exposed." Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconcilliation (In Brief)

It shouldn't mean anything, but Clark stops to thank him.

_Thank_ him. Even though this started with accusations, Lex can't quite stifle that impulse to make things better for Clark, to smooth his way. If he were stronger cutting Clark out of his life wouldn't be so difficult, but apparently Lex can't let go of him.

Even after everything (accusations, punches, red blood like the worst kind of betrayal), Lex is unable to leave Clark dispirited.

An overture, then. A gesture. Maybe this time something will be different.

The moment passes, and Clark leaves. Again.

Lex can afford to wait.


End file.
